Where You Belong
by CallieMackMitchell1313
Summary: A few things that happen in the story. Callie has a nightmare and Jesus tries to comfort her. Callie gets sick and gets the love and comfort from Lena and Steff that she has been craving for so long. Might be a one shot might be more. Main focuse on Callie, there will be a Jesus and Mariana scene. Bad at summaries and admittedly not the best writer.
1. Chapter 1

Jesus woke up in the middle of the night when he heard a noise coming from down the stairs. He turned over looking at the clock which read 4:15 A.M. he laid back down brushing it of thinking that it was nothing to worry about. After a failed attempt of falling back to sleep, Jesus decided to get a glass of water. He quietly got out of bed and walked down stairs into the kitchen. He went over to the cupboard and grabbed his favorite cup. He filled his cup with water and went to the pantry to grab a snack. He sat down at the table with his water and crackers when he heard a noise coming from the living room. He knew that Callie slept in the living room so he decided to go investigate the noise.

Jesus quietly walked over to the living room where he saw Callie tossing and turning on the couch, whimpering. He knew all to well what was going on, Callie was having a nightmare. Mariana used to have nightmares every night when the twins first arrived at the Fosters home.

Jesus made his way into the living room and kneeled next to Callie gently shaking her shoulder.

"Callie, it's ok your just having a bad dream."

As soon as his hand came in contact with Callie's shoulder, she jerked away, cowering into the side of the couch and started breathing heavily.

Jesus tried one more time. "hey, Princess, everything is fine, shhh.. You're ok."

Callie flinched away violently. "Liam NO! Please no stop. Let me go! Stop it please."

"Callie, it's ok now. Liam can't hurt you, you're safe."

Callie jumped up and started breathing heavily. Jesus knew she was starting to hyperventilate and she was going to have a panic attack. He quickly got up and sat next to her rubbing her back but then realized that his actions were making it worse and scaring her as she jerked away sobbing. "No, don't touch me! Please, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Jesus got up and ran upstairs to get his moms. "Mom! Wake up, Callie had a nightmare and she is having a panic attack."

Steff and Lena got out of bed and ran downstairs. What they saw broke their hearts. Callie was sitting on the couch with her knees brought up to her chest, silently sobbing and shaking, struggling to breath. Steff sat down on the couch next to Callie gently placing her hand on Callie's knee

"No Liam please no."

"Callie sweetie Liam isn't here, your safe." Callie grabs her chest and starts coughing.

"Callie look at me, Callie sweets I need you to look at me."

Callie lookes over at steff shaking. Steff grabbed Callie's hand and put it against her chest. "Callie follow my breathing." Steff whispers soothing words into Callie's ear while getting her to calm down from her panic attack.

By now Callie's breathing has calmed down, but she is still sobbing and shaking. Steff pulls Callie into her side and lets he cry into her.

"Jesus go back on upstairs and try and get some sleep." Jesus wanted to stay and make sure Callie was ok, but he sighed and went up stairs to try and get some sleep, although he knew that after what had just happened he would not be able to fall asleep.

Jesus walked up stairs and as he walked past Mariana's room he noticed that her light was on. He walked into her room and saw her sitting up in bed staring at the wall in front of her.

"Mariana are you ok? What are you doing up?"

"I heard Callie and I feel bad about the way I have been treating her," Mariana says as a tear falls down her check.

Jesus walks over to her placing his hands on her knees "Mariana it's ok, you were just having a hard time adjusting to having a new kid in the house."

"Well if I was having a hard time adjusting how do you think Callie was feeling? She was probably scared and broken inside and I treated her like crap. I should have been nicer to her. She has been through a lot. even more than us, Jesus."

"I know Callie has had a rough life, but we can help her now, ok? We just need to be there for her and earn her trust."

"I don't think she is going to trust us that easy though. She seems so closed off, like she has built up a wall around her so that she does not get hurt anymore."

"I know she has been hurt a lot in her life, and it won't be easy for us to earn her trust, but that doesn't mean it's not possible."

"Ok, but how do we get her to trust us?"

"We just need to be their for her and be a little nicer to her."

Jesus gets up and sits next to Mariana on her bed. "Jesus?" "yeah?"

"Callie having a nightmare reminded me of when we first moved here. When I would have nightmares every night." "I know me too."

"Do you know what Callie's nightmares are about? Are her nightmares like the ones I used to have?"

"I'm not sure what they are about, they are about some guy named Liam. Probably one of her foster fathers. I don't know what he did, but I know that he hurt her, and I know that she is terrified of him."

More tears fell from Mariana's eyes. "Okay well I'm tired so I'm going to try to go back to sleep now."

Jesus said good night princesa as he kissed her head and left the room, closing the door behind him. Mariana wiped her eyes and laid down turning the light off. That night she fell asleep thinking about Callie and what she could do to help her.

Jesus went back to his bed room and walked over to Jude's bed to check on him. Jude was sound a sleep, so Jesus fixed his blanket, turned of the light, and fell asleep thinking about Callie.

"Callie, sweets, do you want to go back to sleep."

"I don't feel very good."

Lena and steff both looked at her, realizing for the first time how pail she looked

. "Do you want something to drink Callie"?

Callie lifted her head of steff's shoulder and jolted up running to the bathroom. She didn't have time to close the door before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Steff ran into the bathroom after her, holding her hair and rubbing her back soothingly. "Oh, sweetie" Callie continued to dry heaving as tears started falling down her face.

When she was done, she once again curled up into Steff's side practically sitting in her lap.

"I'm sorry, please don't send me and Jude away. I'm so.. s. sorry, sorry, sorry" Callie sat in her lap repeating sorry over and over again.

"What Callie what are you talking about"?

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to get sick. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I'm causing you."

"Callie, you and Jude will not be leaving anytime soon. Don't worry about it. It's not a problem at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, baby, why do you think we would send you away for being sick?"

"Well, I usually hide it and I go on with my school and chores so that way, I don't get kicked out. I can handel getting kicked out but Jude deserves better then that."

"No, Callie, we are never going to kick you out, ok sweets? You deserve everything that Jude deserves. You are not worthless. You matter, and you are loved"

Callie closed her eyes and shook her head gently laying it back on Steff's shoulder. Steff lifted Callie and carried her into her and Lena's bed room and laid her on the bed. Lena came up to the room with a glass of water, a thermometer, and a bottle of Tylenol.

"Callie, sweetie, can you sit up for a minute to take some medicine?"

Callie sat up and grabbed her stomach in pain. Steff rubbed her back soothingly as Lena handed her two Tylanols. Callie took the medicine and laid back down on her side as Lena took her temperature.

"She is burning up! Her temperature is 102.8"

Callie was half asleep already as Lena and steff put a trash can next to the bed, took her hoodie off to cool her down, and laid down next to her, softly playing with her hair and rubbing her back.

Callie fell asleep getting the love and comfort that she was craving for so long. It had been so long since she had been held and comforted that she almost forgot what it felt like. Lying in bed with Lena and Steff she fell asleep, Steff's words running through her head.

"You deserve everything that Jude deserves. You are not worthless. You are wanted and you are loved. "


	2. Chapter 2

What do you think of the story? Good or bad? Let me know if you think I should continue it and let me know what you would like to see in future chapters. Please review, feedback would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie woke up and looked around the room confused. She was in Steff and Lena's empty bedroom. The memories from the night before came flooding back. Callie had a tough night waking up from another nightmare and waking up sick several times. But she knew what she needed to do. She sat up planning on getting ready for school when a wave of nausea hit her and she once again emptied the contents of her stomach into the trash can that Lena had placed next to the bed the night before.

She slowly stood up and heeded down stairs to get an outfit. She knew that even though she was still sick and push through the day. She couldn't risk getting kicked out. She couldn't risk getting Jude kicked out. Even with Steff's words running through her mind, "You are loved and you are wanted," she still knew she could not risk it.

The Fosters are the first home she has been in for over 6 years that she truly feels wanted. She just needed to get through the morning without Lena and Steff seeing that she was still sick.

On her way to the living room she ran into Steff.

"Hey sweets you feeling any better this morning? You had a pretty rough night last night."

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better I'm just going to take a shower and get ready for school."

"Are you sure? You don't have to go if you still don't feel well. You can stay home for a day it wont be a problem."

"No really I'm feeling a lot better today I think I will be fine going to school."

Callie went to the living room to get her clothes and quickly ran to the bathroom to take a bath. Just like the first night Callie arrived at the Fosters she had to take a bath because she felt to weak to stand. She ran her bath water as she sat down on the toilet seat feeling a little nauseous.

She stood up and took off her shirt, looking in the mirror at all of the scars on her stomach. With her fingers, she traced all of her scars the memories running through her head, remembering how she got each scar. She didn't only have scars on her stomach though she had them all over her body. They were a painful memory of how much she has been though in her short 16 years.

She continued tracing all of the scars as a tear fell down her cheek. She traced them one by one. She turned around looking at her back. Her back was the worst from all of the times she had a leather belt and belt buckle smacked against her bare skin.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she realized the water was going to run over the tub if she didn't turn it off. She took the rest of her clothes off as she sat down in the tub reveling more scars. She pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, silently crying.

Callie heard a knock on the door and jumped from where she was still sitting in the bathtub. She heard Lena's voice.

"Callie sweetie are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I'm almost done."

" It's fine honey, let me know if you need anything breakfast is ready when you are done."

Lena walked back to the kitchen not so convinced by Callie's words.

Callie stood up grabbing her towel of the counter and drained the water from the tub. She slowly dried of and got dressed as she started to feel nauseous again. Already being sick and then crying didn't help her stomach feel any better.

She finished getting dressed and was about to brush her teeth when she ran over to the toilet and threw up. She grabbed her stomach and let a tear slip down her cheek as she wiped her mouth and got up to brush her teeth.

She knew this was going to be a long day, and she didn't know how she was going to make it through breakfast without getting sick. Callie finished getting ready and walked into the kitchen where all of the kids where now sitting down to eat.

Lena looked over at Callie and smiled. "morning sunshine."

"Good morning." Callie did her best to smile back.

The kids where half way done eating when Steff put a pancake on callie's plate and sat down to join the rest of the family for breakfast. The smell of the food was already making Callie's stomach turn so she played with her food acting like she was eating it.

"Callie are you ok honey do you still not feel good?"

"No I'm fine I'm just not really hungry that's all."

"Just try to eat a few bites for me I don't want you going to school on an empty stomach."

Callie lifted the fork full of pancakes to her mouth but the smell was to much for her and before she could even take a bit she got up running to the bathroom and vomited for the 3rd time that day.

Once again, like a repeat of last night Steff ran after her holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry.. I can go pack my stuff but can you promise me to keep Jude safe?"

"Oh sweetie no it's ok calm down, baby. I told you last night, I'm not going to send you away for getting sick. Callie if you ever fell sick or if your in pain you need to tell me or Lena. Never try and hide that from us you don't have to do that any more sweetie."

"Ok, but I'm still sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Lets get you to the couch so you can rest"

"I can't I need to go to school."

"Callie your not going to school as sick as you are you are going to stay home with me and get some rest."

Stef helped Callie up and walked her out to the couch passing though the kitchen on the way. Brandon and Jude saw how sick Callie looked and instantly worried.

"Is Callie ok?"

" Yeah B she just has a stomach bug and isn't feeling to well she is going to stay home today and rest.

Lena looked over at Jude and saw unleashed tears in the little boys eyes. "Jude, Callie's going to be ok she is just a little under the weather"

"Are you going to send us away?"

"No Jude you guys are staying right here and your not going anywhere."

"She ruins everything I hate her! She always gets us kicked out."

Jude, don't say that! I know you don't mean that, but you don't say those things about your sister. Go upstairs to your room. I will get you when it is time to leave. B, Jesus, Mariana, you guys should go to your rooms or outside for a few minutes.

Lena walked into the living room seeing Callie curled up into Steff's side crying. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to ruin everything. I try to do things right, but I always mess everything up"

"Hey sweetie, Jude was just upset he didn't mean to say the things he did"

"But he was right I ruin everything if it where not for me Jude would have already been adopted"

"Shhh... It's ok, Callie, sweetie, calm down. That is not true. None of it is. And from what I gather you have given up so much to make sure Jude had a good life under the circumstances"

"No I.. I can't do anything right"

Lena was about to say something else when Steff looked down at Callie, noticing that she could barley keep her eyes open.

"Callie just lay down and rest, ok, Sweets?"

Callie shook her head and laid down falling asleep before her head hit the pillow. Steff pulled the blanket up to Callie's chin, tucking her in. She reached under her pillow to grab her stuffed bunny that she always slept with. Callie didn't know that Lena and Steff knew about the bunny. Being 16, she was embarrassed to still be sleeping with a stuffed animal, but she sleeps with him every night or she can't fall asleep. The stuffed bunny was given to her by her mother, right before she passed away. Steff and Lena would always wake up early and come down stairs to see the bunny tucked between Callie's arms.

Steff placed the bunny next to her and kissed her forehead. Steff and Lena went into the kitchen to clean up before Lena had to go to work.

Jude went up to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Brandon and Jesus followed Jude to his room.

"Jude why did you say those things about Callie? You know she heard you right?"

"I just got mad. I actually like it here, and I don't want to leave. I don't want her to ruin things for us."

"She's sick why would you guys be sent away over Callie getting sick?"

"We have before. Its too much work for our foster parents to take care of us when we get sick."

"That's what parents do. If you are going to be a parent, you take care of you children when they are sick."

"But Steff and Lena are not out parents. They don't have to take care of Callie. They can just send us away."

"Jude, buddy, they are not going to send you guys away. Not over getting sick. Not over anything."

"Did she hear everything I said?"

"Yeah I think she did."

"I didn't mean to say it. I just said it in the heat of the moment."

"I know, but you really hurt her, Jude."

"She has done so much for me. She has given up so much for me. She gave up her childhood so that I didn't have to. She protects me and she loves me."

"Just give her time and she will come around and forgive you."

Jesus thought now might be a good time to get some information from Jude. "What kind of stuff has she protected you from?"

"Am I allowed to tell you?"

"You won't get in trouble, Jude. We would just like to know about her past so we can help her."

"Well, when I am going to get in trouble, she takes my punishments for me. A lot of times, she takes her own punishment and mine on top of that."

" What kind of punishments?"

"Well a lot of different punishments. Getting hit with a belt or a cord, sleeping outside in the rain or snow, sleeping in the basement, cold baths full of ice. Sometimes he would make her stay up all night without sleep and then go to school. If she fell asleep in class, she would have to stay up another night. Sometimes she would have to run on the treadmill for a few hours, and sometimes she just had to do a lot of chores. If she didn't do a good enough job with the chores she would have another punishment."

Brandon looked at Jesus with tears threatning to fall. "What caused her to get punished?"

"A lot of things. Getting a B on a test, talking without permission, if she was caught reading or singing. Those are just a few of them."

"Thanks for letting us know this, Jude. You guys are safe now and we are not going to let anything happen to you guys"

"Thanks Jesus"

"Come on my loves, it's time for school."

The kids ran down the stairs and headed out the door for school. Jude grabbed his backpack and ran into the living room, kissing Callie's forehead and whispers in her ear. "I love you Callie."

Callie woke up and looked over at the clock that read 12:08 she looked down and saw her stuffed bunny. She quickly grabbed it, putting it under her pillow. Steff sat in the chair across from the couch. She smiled when she watched Callie try to hide the stuffed bunny.

Callie looked around again and noticed Steff was in the room and she started blushing.

"How are you feeling honey?"

Callie sat up on the couch, checking to see if she would get nauseous. "I'm feeling better."

Steff gave her a look saying she didn't believe her.

"No, honestly. I still feel icky, but I don't feel like I'm going to throw up any more."

Steff smiled at her. "Well that's good. Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Are you sure? I can help you with chores or something."

"No, sweetie, you are still sick. You need to rest today."

"Ok, umm.. Yeah I guess a movie would be nice."

"What would you like to watch? We have a huge selection."

"I don't know, you can pick"

Steff got up and walked over to where the movies are stored. "Would you like to watch Nemo, Bugs Life, Jungle Book, Lion King, Snow White, or Beauty And The Beast?"

"I don't know, I have never seen any of them before"

Steff looked up at her with a shocked expression that turned into a sad one. "Ok well lets go with Lion King or Beauty And The Beast?"

"Ummm Beauty And The Beast, I guess."

Ok I'm going to get a snack would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks"

Steff went to the kitchen to get a snack. Shortly after, heard little footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Ummm I changed my mind, is it ok if I get a glass of water?"

" Yeah sweetie the cups are right there."

Callie walked over to get a glass and went to fill it at the sink. She sat it down on the edge of the counter for minute, when Steff asked if she could hand her a glass. As she turned around to give Steff the cup, she accidental bumped her arm into her cup of water that was sitting on the counter. It fell on the floor with a thud, shattering into a few dozen little pieces.

Steff grabbed a towel and walked closer to Callie so that she could clean it up. When she got closer to Callie, she jerked away and coward into the counter.

"Callie, sweetie, it's ok." At this point, tears where falling down. Callie's cheeks

"I'm sorry, I'm s.. Sorry!"

"Callie, come here, baby."

Steff reached out and touched her shoulder, but she violently flinched away, whimpering.

"Callie, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok" She pulled Callie into a hug, and could feel Callie tense up under her hold but after a few seconds. She could feel her relax and lean into the hug.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Steff hugging her letting her know that everything was ok.

"I'm sorry for breaking your cup and getting water everywhere. What is my punishment? I would like to get it over with."

"Callie, you're not getting punished for spilling water. It was an accident." Callie looked up at Steff with a look of uncertainty.

"Go sit down on the couch while I clean this up. Then we will start the movie."

"I can clean it"

"No, sweets, just go sit down. I don't want you to cut your hands on this glass."

When Steff entered the living room, Callie was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest, staring into space. Steff put the movie in and went over to where Callie was sitting.

"Callie.. Callie, baby" After the second time of Callie not answering, Steff gently shook her shoulder and Callie snapped out of it, looking up at Steff. "What? Sorry."

"It's ok, sweetie, you just spaced out for a little bit. Do you want to tell me what you where thinking about?"

Callie shook her head no and Steff left it at that. As the movie started, Steff sat down next to Callie, but made sure to give her some space and not get to close. About 15 minutes into the movie she looked over and saw Callie struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Callie, sweetie, you can go back to sleep if you would like."

She patted the seat next to her and Callie hesitated for a moment before scooting over to sit next to Steff and lay her head on her shoulder. Callie woke up a few hours later to the sound of the kids getting home from school. Steff got up and went out to the kitchen and Jude came in and sat down next to Callie.

"Call? I'm really sorry for the things I said this morning I was just upset I didn't mean what I said. It's just I actually like it here and I don't want to leave. I love you, Callie, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Callie pulled Jude into her side giving him a hug. "I know little man, I like it here too. I know that you where just upset."

"Do you think we will be able to stay here?"

"I don't think so buddy, this is only temporary."

"But I like it here and they are actually nice to us. They care about us."

"I know they do, but they can't keep us forever they are going to send us away eventually."

"Maybe this place is different."

" Yeah, maybe. Ok, go wash up and get ready for lunch."

"Ok I love you, Callie"

"I love you to Jude"

Steff joined Lena in the kitchen to help her make lunch. "Hey kids, why don't you go upstairs and work on your home work?" The kids ran upstairs.

" We need to find a way to get the kids to trust us. Callie is terrified that the first thing she does wrong, the first mistake she makes, that her and Jude will be sent away."

"I know, and we will figure it out. Maybe she just needs a little time."

"She accidentally dropped a cup today and broke it, you should have seen the poor girls face she was terrified. She thought I was going to hurt her and then give her a punishment."

"Ummm... mom?"

"What is it B is everything alright?"

" Yeah, sorry, I just heard you talking about Callie. Jude talked to us this morning and told us some things about Callie's past."

"What kind of things?"

"The things she was punished for, the punishments that she got, and how she took his punishments for him."

"What were her punishments, Brandon?"

"Well some of the things he told me are that she got hit with a belt or a cord, sleeping outside in the rain or snow, sleeping in the basement, cold baths full of ice, sometimes he would make her stay up all night without sleep and then go to school, if she fell asleep in class, she would have to stay up another night. Sometimes she would have to run on the treadmill for a few hours, and sometimes she just had to do a lot of chores."

"Ok, thank you, Brandon. Can you please go practice in your room for right now?"

" Sure mom"

"I knew she had a tough childhood, but I guess I didn't understand how tough. This little girl has had to grow up way too fast, and she missed out on her childhood. Now what I do know is that we need to work extra hard on earning her trust. Especially now that we know why she dosen't trust people. Then we need to give her a childhood that she never had and let her enjoy all of the things she missed out on.

Simple things like birthday cake, water balloon fights, bonfires, swimming, lets just let her be a kid for once.

"I think you're right. We will start working on this right now."

"Well I know something fun we can do tonight with the kids."

After eating lunch, the kids just hung out in there rooms for the rest of the day before Lena called all of the kids down for a movie night.

The kids gather in the living room with blankets and sleeping bags, While Lena and Steff went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. When they went back into the living room Callie, Jesus, Marian, where curled up on the couch, all of them practically laying on eachother. Brandon and Jude where on the floor in their sleeping bags.

Lena put the Lion King DVD in and they sat down to enjoy the movie and popcorn. Callie couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Just spending time with people she loves and people that love her.

Please let me know if you think I should continue with this story. Let me know what you would like to see in the following chapters. I'm open to anything, I would love to add your ideas into the story and I will give credit to you. Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lena woke up from her spot where she slept on the chair, when she saw the light was on in the bathroom. She looked at the clock which read 6:00. she looked over at the couch seeing Callie, Jesus, and Mariana, still asleep leaning on each other. Looking down at the floor, she saw Brandon and then realized Jude was not there. Lena got up and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Jude, are you in there? Are you ok?"

She waited a few seconds and didn't hear anything so she knocked again. "Jude?" After the second time with no response she opened the door, walking in.

Jude was lying on the floor next to the toilet. Steff came up behind Lena, "what's going on?"

"Jude must have caught what Callie had."

"ok lets take him to his room and get some medicine in him."

Lena picked Jude up, carrying him up stairs to his bed. As she laid him down she felt his forehead which was burning up just like Callie's the night before. Steff came in placing a trash can next to his bed, gently shaking him to wake up. Jude looked around confused. "Hey buddy, you must have come down with a stomach bug. I'm just going to give you some of this medicine and you can go back to sleep for a little while."

Steff gave him the medicine and placed a cup of water on his nightstand. She headed down stairs to get ready for the long day ahead. Lena laid in bed next to Jude, stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

Callie woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She smiled as she looked down and saw that her, Jesus, and Mariana were laying in a pile on the couch. She has never been that close to someone and felt so safe at the same time. Looking down and the floor she realized Jude was not there. She started to panic and jumped up running upstairs to look for him. She went to his room and saw Jude fast asleep, and Lena stroking his hair.

Lena looked over seeing Callie standing at the bedroom door looking panicked. "Hey sweetie, Jude is alright he just came down with what you had"

Callie walked over to the bed carefully sitting down, making sure she didn't wake Jude. Lena looked at Callie as she sat down looking at Jude with a sad expression on her face. "Callie how are you feeling today?"

Are you well enough to go to school? If not you can stay home for another day and rest up."

"I'm feeling a lot better but I need to stay home and watch Jude."

"Callie you don't have to look after Jude today, I will be staying home from work to watch him."

"But he needs me! I always watch him when he is sick."

"Sweetie I know that you have had to take care of him for so long on your own, but your still a child and you don't need to worry about watching after him all of the time and being the adult. You need to go to school today, ok? Things are different now. Steff and I love you two very much and we will look after the both of you."

Callie looked up at her with tears threatening to fall. "Thank you," Lena kissed her forehead, "ok go on downstairs, Steff should have breakfast ready."

The kids sat down at the table with Steff to eat breakfast. Mariana noticed that Jude was missing from the table.

"where is Jude?"

"Jude seems to have caught the stomach bug that Callie had the other day and he will be staying home sick for the day"

"Oh, well, I hope he feels better soon."

Jesus looked over at Callie who just looked down at her food with a sad expression on her face. "Call, you sure you feel well enough to go to school today?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Callie nodded her head and Steff gave him a look as if saying drop it for now. The kids finished their meal in silence when they where finished they grabbed there backpacks to leave for school. Callie went to the living room to get her backpack "Do you mind if I walk to school today? I would really just like to get some fresh air."

"Umm.. Yeah, go ahead, but make sure you get to school on time"

"Thank you, I will"

Steff drove the kids to school and Callie started walking a few minutes into her walk she started to get an uneasy felling in her stomach. She kept walking but kept her head down, staring at her feet as she walked.

She bumped into something and jumped back a little but when she looked up she realized it wasn't a something it was a someone. Callie looked up with fear evident in her eyes as she took a step backwards crossing her arms over her chest as if she was trying to perfect herself.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see youl. long time no see."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I just happen to know these things."

"Look I really need to get to school. I can't be late."

"why don't you skip school for a day and we can catch up."

"No, I really should be going."

Callie started to walk away when he forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Liam, let go of me!"

"I just really miss you and I think we need to spend some time together. I still love you and I know you still have feelings for me" he said as he gently rubbed his hand across her leg.

Callie flinched back and whimpered. "Callie babe you know you like it and you know you want more."

"No let me go."

Liam whispers in her ear "don't make this any harder then it has to be!" He let go of her arm when a woman walked passed them walking her dog. Callie knew this was her only chance so she ran as fast as she could as soon as he loosened his grip and didn't stop running until she got to school.

She walked into school seeing the empty halls. She knew she was late. She walked into Timothy's class, hoping he didn't make a big fuss over her being late. "Miss Jacob, do you have an explanation for being late?"

" Ummm.. I was just running a little late that's all. No reason"

" Take your seat and don't let it happen again."

Callie walked past Jesus to get to her seat, not making eye contact. She sat down acting like she was paying attention, but her mind was on everything but her school work. She wanted this day to be over, done with school, and done with group. She wanted to go home and see Jude.

Steff got home with the kids and went to check on Jude. She found Lena and Jude sleeping on the couch. Looking over at the TV she saw the Finding Nemo credits playing. She walked over and gently shook Lena's shoulder.

"Hey, how's Jude?"

"He is definitely still sick but seems to be doing better then this morning."

" That's good."

"Where are the kids?"

"Callie is at group, Mariana is doing homework, Jesus is supposed to be doing homework, and Brandon is practicing."

An hour later Callie walked in the door and went to get a glass of water. "How was school today?"

She jumped and almost dropped her glass of water.

"Fine"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. How was group?"

"Fine."

"Did you share?"

"Yes."

" Did something happen today at school or at group?"

"No, everything fine. Why do you ask?"

" Oh, no reason. I was just checking. When you are finished in here, head into the living room and start your homework."

Mariana walks into the kitchen. " Mom, I was actually going to see if we could move Callie up to my room."

Callie looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. "I mean that is if she would like to." Lena looked at her daughter with a puzzled look on her face before turning her attention to Callie. "What do you think Callie. Would you like to sleep upstairs?"

"I thought you didn't want me to share a room with you?"

"Well I changed my mind and I want to apologize for the way I have been treating you. You don't deserve it, and I fell bad about the things I have said to you."

"Thanks Marian, it means a lot."

"No problem, so is that a yes?"

" Yeah, I would love to."

"Ok girls I guess it is settled. Callie will be moving into Mariana's room. I will go get the extra bed from the attic."

"Thanks again Mariana. It really does mean a lot more then you will ever know."

"No problem. You're family now."

"Yeah, family."

Callie walked into the living room where she saw Jude sleeping soundly on the couch. She sat down on the chair next to him and just watched him sleep. The rest of the day was spent moving things around and doing homework. Callie went up to her room to get into her pajamas. Lena had finished a load of laundry and was going to take it up to the girls bed room. She opened the bedroom door and what she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Callie had put her pajama bottoms on and was getting ready to put her shirt on when she heard the door being opened and looked up to see Lena staring at her with a look of what she thought to be sympathy.

Callie quickly tried to cover up and put her shirt on, not wanting Lena to see the scars. Lena watched her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Callie sweetie it's ok." Callie backed into the wall bringing her arms up to her chest clinging onto her shirt as if trying to cover up as much as she could.

"Come here baby, it's ok"

Callie coward into the wall and whimpered, looking down at the ground feeling embarrassed and scared.

Lena took Callies hand and lead her over to the bed.

"Callie do you want to talk about this?"

Callie quickly shook her head no. "Baby how did this happen? Who did this to you?"

After a few minutes Callie's tears slowed and Callie calmed down. "It was previous foster parents and they are from a lot of different things. The ones on my back are from a belt." These on my wrist are from my last foster father putting out cigarettes on my arm."

"Callie sweetie."

"Yeah?"

"You have bruises on your wrist, how did you get these they look like they are new."

Callie looked down at her wrist seeing the bruises that Liam had left for the first time. She grabbed her shirt put it on and once again coward away.

"Callie has someone hurt you? Callie look at me baby."

Looking at Callie, Lena could see that she was starting to hyperventilate. "Callie sweetie look at me its ok"

After 10 minutes of trying to calm her down, she was breathing normally but still had a look of fear in her eyes. "Callie lay down and I will be back up in a minute."

Walking down stairs, Lena found Steff in the living room with the, once again, sleeping Jude. "Callie just had another panic attack."

" What? Why?"

"I was taking the girls clothes up, when I opened the door, she was changing. She has scars all over her body. When I finally got her to talk to me she was showing me the scars on her wrist and I noticed she had fresh bruises. She freaked out and got really scared."

"What did she tell you? Who did it?"

" She won't tell me"

"No one hurts my Babies!"

"I know we will talk to her tomorrow about the bruises as for the rest of it we just need to give her time and she will come around and talk to us when she is comfortable. I'm going to give her a glass of water and check on the kids."

"Ok, night love."

Mariana walked into her bedroom and saw Callie curled in a little ball on her bed with tear streaks on her face. "You alright Callie."

"Fine"

Mariana decided to leave it at that as she went over and got in bed. When Callie thought she wasn't looking she grabbed her bunny out from under her pillow and put it under the blanket. Callie looked over and saw Mariana smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, you don't have to be embarrassed about sleeping with a stuffed animal."

"What? I'm not!"

Mariana just smiled "yeah, sure, you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I sleep with a stuffed animal too."

Callie looked over at her not sure if she should believe her or not. Marian pulled her stuffed teddy bear out from her pillow and Callie smiled at her not feeling so embarrassed.

Lena was in the kitchen getting Callie a cup of water when she saw a flash of lightning followed by thunder. Lena quickly ran upstairs knowing that Mariana has been afraid of storms since she was a little girl. She walked into the room and saw Mariana and Callie curdled up on Callie's bed. Both of them clutching their stuffed animals with terrified looks on their faces.

Well, it looks like Mariana isn't the only one afraid of thunder storms, Lena thought to herself as she went over, placing the water on Callie's nightstand, She turned the lamp on and the lights off. she climbed in bed with the two, stroking their hair and whispering in their ears. Lena knew this was going to be another long night.

Please let me know if you think I should continue with this story. Let me know what you would like to see in the following chapters. I'm open to anything, I would love to add your ideas into the story. Sorry if this chapter has a few spelling mistakes I was rushing to get it finished. Thanks for reading.


	5. Sorry not a chapter, please read

Sorry for the long wait I have been super busy and school will be starting next month so I wont be able to post every day like I was planning on. I'm working on a new chapter now, let me know if you have any ideas or would like to see something added to the story. :)


End file.
